Sailor Moon
"I'm Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice! And on behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And THAT means YOU!" ''- Sailor Moon '''Sailor Moon' is the title character of the series Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi and the secret identity of Usagi Tsukino, or Serena Tsukino, depending on which dub you follow. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. She was the first Senshi to be awakened by the moon cat Luna and the second Senshi to be awakened. She is the only Senshi that appears in every chapter of the manga. She is voiced by Tracey Moore. The Protectors of the Multi-Universe Sailor Moon is the mother of not only Sailor Mini Moon, but also Olivia, who is to become Sailor Phobos. LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA Powers * '''Moon Tiara Magic - '''Sailor Moon summons magic of the moon to her tiara and throws it at an enemy * '''Moon Healing Activation - '''Sailor Moon uses the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal along with the Crescent Moon Wand to heal someone from wounds, spells, or corruption * '''Moon Princess Halation - '''summons a wave of moon energy to damage an enemy * '''Moon Spiral Heart Attack - '''unleashes a whirlwind of hearts that can purify someone from spells or corruption * '''Rainbow Moon Heart Ache - '''an upgraded version of Moon Spiral Heart Attack * '''Moon Gorgeous Meditation - '''unleashes a powerful wave of light energy that does massive damage to an enemy * '''Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss - '''unleashes a wave of pure energy that can do damage, cure wounds, and free someone from spells or corruption * '''Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss - '''a stronger version of Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss * '''Flight - '''Sailor Moon's wings are no longer decorative, but can be used for flight * '''Silver Moon Crystal Eternal Power - '''summons a bunch of crystals with pure energy to do massive damage to an enemy Gallery File:Sailor-moon.jpg sailor moon.JPG sailor moon angry.JPG|On behaf of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And THAT means YOU! sailor moon awakens.PNG sailor moon brave.JPG sailor moon calm.JPG sailor moon chase.JPG sailor moon confused.JPG sailor moon cries out.JPG sailor moon determined.JPG sailor moon down.JPG sailor moon fan art.PNG sailor moon happy.JPG sailor moon huh.JPG sailor moon hurries.JPG sailor moon idea.JPG sailor moon looks.JPG sailor moon looks down.JPG sailor moon pleading.JPG sailor moon ready attack.JPG sailor moon ready crescent moon wand.JPG|MOON HEALING ACTIVATION! sailor moon run.JPG sailor moon running.JPG sailor moon runs.JPG sailor moon sad.JPG sailor moon shocked.GIF sailor moon stunned.JPG sailor moon super.JPG sailor moon weary.JPG sailor moon will punish.JPG sailor moon won't give up.JPG sailor moon worried.JPG sailor moon, love and justice soldier.JPG sailor moon serene.JPG sailor moon will punish you.jpg|You've really pissed me off! sailor moon you are so busted.jpg|That's it! IT'S ON NOW! sailor moon concentrate.jpg sailor moon glum.jpg 266831-eternal_sailor_moon_super.jpg 1235761010576_f.jpg Death_of_Tuxedo_Mask_58.jpg Sad.jpg sms_eternal.jpg TW1BVlBJUEE5RXcx_o_sailor-moon-stars---capitulo-179-espaol-de-espaa-.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_04_sailor_moon_sleeping.jpg sailor moon angry cry.jpg 2ba478bece2eb7df8fcfd64936e0522d_480.jpg Uska_39.jpg c2276bda98be82ba6c706667f6dc7faa1395456801_full.png Moon_Sailor.png sailor moon full view.JPG sailor moon cute excited.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Action Heroines Category:Immortals Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Roleplaying Category:Superheroes Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters from the Sailor Moon universe Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Sibling Category:Mother of Hero Category:Elementals Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Gloved Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Badass Princess Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Stephanie Sheh Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kotono Mitsuishi Category:Wand users Category:Animated characters Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Cute Characters Category:Tomboys